habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 01
"I don't expect this to be easy. In fact...I expect this to be quite the opposite." ― #01, "Introduction" Rabbit #01 (username Arin)' '''was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. They were the sixth Rabbit to make an introduction video, and had the role of HABIT's personal "Helper" in the tournament. They were the friend and lover of Rabbit #20. #01 was killed by Rabbit #110 as part of HABIT's punishment for the Eden Chat. History Angora's Mom & HABIT's Gopher In the days before the tournament, #01 was a part of the Pre-Tournament Meetup chat. They were known to the rabbits as Arin, and were known for making silly jokes with the group. The day that HABIT was added into the chat, he told the Rabbits to contact #01 if anyone needed anything, because they were his "helper". When the tournament started, many Rabbits in Angora did not trust #01 (due to their connection with HABIT), but respected them and listened to what they had to say. When the irritation and the fights started heating up in the chat, #01 was always the one to make everyone stop. This proved to be an extremely good quality for them, and was one of the deciding factors that led to them being elected leader of the Angora division. As part of their role as HABIT's "helper", Rabbit #01 had to be present for (and sometimes record) division calls, even those that do not involve the Angoras. The first call that occurred through each division (on October 1st) was recorded by #01. They were forced to sit through the events of that night three times, and were forbidden from speaking or interacting with the other Rabbits during that time. For Trial One, #01 nominated themself as division Leader, claiming that they were the most qualified for the job; they nominated #12 for Runt, due to their more "annoying" tendencies. Beatdowns #01 was called upon to record the October 15th Lop call, during in which Rabbit #157 opened his package from find.the.way. #01 was allowed for the first time to speak and interact with the rest of the participants; they were noticeably cold to the other Rabbits, but still concerned about what the package was. During HABIT's brief absence, #01 decided to take a bathroom break and found their computer turned off when they returned. This warranted a punishment from HABIT, who showed up at their dorm and beat them down. #01 suffered an injury to their cheek, a broken nose, a split lip and a dislocated shoulder, along with various other bruises unseen by the camera. On October 18th, the Angora division got a visit from Rabbit #110. HABIT placed #110 into the division for him to teach the Angoras a lesson in respect and showmanship of a true leader. This sparked a verbal fight between #01 and #110, which ended with #110 giving #01 a verbal beatdown; he called them a terrible leader and a horrible person, and proclaimed that it was their fault the Angora division was failing before HABIT removed him from the chat. Sometime later that same month, #01 accidentally ran into their friend and division mate, Rabbit #24, at a Halloween corn maze. As the two joked and goofed around, HABIT appeared and began playing a game of Marco Polo with them. The game ended with the pair being chased out of the maze, unharmed but terrified. On October 29th, an Angora call was hosted by HABIT with a "special guest", Rabbit #60. During this call, #01 became more and more agitated with HABIT's abuse towards the Rabbits, finally demanding that HABIT leave "their Rabbits" alone. #60 decided to make #01 the target of choice for his Special Assignment (which both he and Rabbit #110 had received). #60 appeared at #01's apartment, and the two of them fought to an agreed tie. #01 suffered a black eye, multiple bruises, a cut to the palm of their hand, and had their nose re-broken. Following this incident, #01 and #60 developed a mutual respect for one another; some time later, when #60 was moved to the Angora Division, the two of them became close friends. On November 10th, #01 received File Xxx.txt from #00; they never said a word about it to the other Rabbits or posted the file. HABIT discovered #01's deceit while going through Marty's account, and decided to make an example of them. He hosted a call that evening, and asked #01 to read the text file; as they read, their left eye began to hurt and bleed. #01 left the call in agony; when they returned, they had gone blind in their wounded eye, and it had turned a milky white color. Visions & Love's Loss On November 18th, during an English Lop division call, #01 revealed that they had begun to see moving shapes out of their newly-blinded eye. They described the shapes as terrifying, dark figures – some blob-like in appearance, others humanoid. Against their better judgement (and the advice of the other Rabbits), #01 began to experiment with making contact with the beings: first by speaking to them, then by touching one of the humanoid shapes. As November wore on, #01 and #20 grew closer. They began visiting one another often, and their friendship eventually turned to love. On November 30th, #01 and #20 consummated their relationship for the first time; much to #01's embarrassment, HABIT announced it in each of the chats, and encouraged the Rabbits to post congratulatory messages for the couple on Tumblr. #01 responded by posting their disgust, insisting that it wasn't supposed to be "a big deal". A mere two weeks later, on December 15th, HABIT announced that Rabbit #20 had been killed by the Rake while on his "special assignment ". #01 was inconsolable; the following day, December 16th, #01 uploaded a "farewell" video, in which they said a tearful good-bye to #20. Shortly thereafter, #01 attempted suicide by hanging – only to discover (as a handful of Rabbits had already learned) that HABIT wouldn't allow them to die. This incident further deteriorated the Angoras' faith in their leader and "Mom". Death On January 5th, Rabbit #30 chose #01 as one of the three Rabbits to be killed by Rabbit #110 as punishment for the Eden chat. #01 accepted the decision without complaint, as the loss of #20 had left them with little incentive to live. On the evening of January 7th, as #01 was talking in the Hidden Ones chat, there was a knock at their door; realizing what was about to happen, they bid the Rabbits good-bye and removed themself from the Hidden Ones chat before answering the door. #01 politely invited #110 inside, and the two shared a drink of hard liquor before #110 quietly ended their life with a single bullet to the back of the head. #110 took #01's blinded eye with him as a trophy, leaving their lifeless body to be discovered by #24. The news of #01's death horrified the Rabbits. During the final call in The Hidden Ones , #00 entered #01's number I.D. into the chat (along with #20's), linking them to Eden and ensuring that the two of them would be alive together in the newly timeline. Personality Rabbit #01 was a study in contradictions. A self-described "sarcastic idiot" and "fucking dork", they had a penchant for making bad jokes and referencing ridiculous memes. Early in the game, they became known as "Mama Leader" to the Angora Division due to their constant parental presence. On the flip side, however, #01 was admittedly spiteful: an "asshole" who wasn't afraid to say what needed to be said, or do what they felt needed to be done – no matter what the cost. #01's brash and impulsive nature often led them to make poor decisions, usually resulting in unnecessary pain and suffering on their part. Abilities While they may not always have made the smartest decisions, #01 was bold and intelligent. They were also capable of holding their own in a fight (as seen when they faced off against #20), and on one occasion were able to outrun HABIT (while fleeing through a maze, no less). Relationships HABIT ' #01 was hand-picked to be HABIT's "helper". On the first night of the tournament, HABIT explicitly requested that all Rabbits add #01 to their contacts and defer to them in case of emergency. He was quick to add that there was no favoritism involved; #01 was given the job simply because they happened to be in the "number one" spot on the roster. It is unknown what being HABIT's "helper" entails (aside from being forced to record division calls), but whatever it meant, #01 didn't seem terribly happy with their position (especially the punishments they received for displeasing their "boss"). Rabbit #24 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #24 did not get along when first brought into the division. However, as they chatted, they learned that they went to the same college together. They didn't always see eye to eye, but kept running into each other and eventually became friends. One day in the division chat, #24 posted a selfie of #01 meeting them at a corn maze. HABIT responded by playing a game of Marco Polo with the pair, chasing the two of them out of the maze after they made jokes. #24 was the one who discovered #01's body after they were killed by #110, and was ultimately responsible for reporting their death to the other Rabbits. Rabbit #05 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #05 formed a very close connection from the beginning of the tournament. #05 was highly defensive over #01, to the point of insulting other Rabbits who might harass, harm or belittle them. Rabbit #20 When they first came in contact, #60 (as he was known then) and #01 couldn't stand one another. #60 initially chose #01 as the target for his Special Assignment from HABIT, both because they lived in close proximity to one another and because #01 was talking back to the "Boss". After their physical beat-down ended in a draw, however, the pair declared a truce, and subsequently developed a great deal more respect for one another. After #60 was moved from Dwarfs to Angora and became Rabbit #20, he and #01 started a working relationship. #20 deferred to #01 as HABIT's second-in-command; he jokingly referred to them as "Boss", and took orders and suggestions from them accordingly. #01 and #20 often made jokes back and forth in the division chat, and #01 would frequently to defend him when other Rabbits lost their patience with him. Over time, #01 and #20 became very close; eventually, they admitted to having romantic feelings for each other. On the last day of November, the two officially became lovers; HABIT announced the happy news to all the divisions, encouraging the Rabbits to post their messages of congratulations to the tag (much to #01's embarrassment). #01 was inconsolable after #20 was killed by the Rake. They attempted suicide by hanging (to no avail), and afterwards slipped into a melancholy from which they never fully recovered. In their final good-bye post, #01 spoke at length about their love for #20, calling him "the greatest thing that has ever happened to me", the sweetest man they'd ever met, and "the reason I wake up in the morning and the last thought I have when I go to sleep". #01 closed out the note with the hope that they and #20 would be together in "the next life". Quotes "Aight Angoras. We gotta shape the fuck up and buckle down. It’s gonna be a long ride. Keep your arms and legs about you at all times." ― 9/19 post "Release me from this hellscape." ― 10/6 post about the Angora division. "Well, I'll take this as my cue to get off for the evening. Rabbits, make good choices. Don't be stupid. Don't talk back. Don't be disrespectful. I don't want to have to clean up in the morning." ― Leaving Angora division chat for the night. "Astronauts can't really have a sense of humor. They're too busy doing moon man shit." ― Angora chat. "You tell me you fucking omnipotent being." ― Responding to HABIT after they said the same thing at the same time. "im sory im souy imsuru im sro sory/its m y fautl/im bkindd i m blinf imblind" ― 11/10 post. ''"I can’t watch you get hurt because I fucking like you too okay?!" ''― To #20 (while he took the punishment for #01's rule breaking). ''"Holy fucking shit. I fucking touched it. I '''fucking touched it!!!"'' ― 12/2 post (after making physical contact with one of the "shadow" entities). "It's time. I love you guys. You were all the reason I kept fighting. Stay alive, for me." ― Last words in The Hidden Ones. Trivia * #01 was one of the few Rabbits whose full name was known. * #01 preferred to use they/them pronouns. * #01 wore black-framed eyeglasses. * #01 had their head shaved (or close-cropped) on the left side. They liked experimenting with their hair color, dying it a new bright color every few weeks or so. * #01 had multiple piercings, including one in each ear, two on each collar bone, snake bites, one on the tongue, and a pierced septum. * #01 was the second Rabbit to be physically attacked by HABIT (after #107 of the English Lop division). * #01's sense of taste and smell were damaged slightly due to their repetitive broken nose. * #01 was one of two Rabbits to lose an eye (the other being #00). * #01 was the second Rabbit (after #81) to be killed by #110. They were one of three Rabbits to be killed by another Rabbit. Gallery image2.JPG|Rabbit #01 asleep on #24's shoulder after a long and exhausting few days, post 11/10. 01TrialThree1.png|Trial Three: the cupcake #01 made for #24. 01TrialThree3.png|Trial Three: #24 gets a face full of cupcake. Links YouTube: Sephylover14 Tumblr: themetalglen DeletedCategory:Rabbits